Christmas Won't Be the Same Without You
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Storybrooke celebrates Christmas in their own way. Ensemble pairings mixed throughout! TOTALLY AU [Cover by Nadia]
1. Crowds

**#1 – Crowds  
 _Song Used: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas – Johnny Mathis  
Couple: Regina Mills & Robin Locksley_**  
"Does the mayor have a lot of tasks to do, or can she fit in time for her handsome & loving husband?" Regina Mills Locksley heard this murmured in her ear and she let a smirk curl her lips.

"Oh, I think she can make all the time in the world for him if she knew what he was up to," she replied. Her slender hands worked to decorate the tree in the town hall and Robin goes to help her. Regina's smile is genuine as she watches him. _Who would have ever thought that the Evil Queen would let happiness come into her life, let alone with an outlaw?_

"What are you thinking over there, wife of mine?" Robin asked as he stood with a Christmas ornament in each hand.

"How lucky I am to have found you," she replied. Robin grinned then set the ornaments down before taking the ones in her hands to set them aside.

"I don't think it's possible for you to be lucky because **I'm** the lucky one," he said before taking her into his arms, dipping her and planting a firm yet coaxing kiss onto her lips. It made her dizzy but she met each stroke of his tongue against her own before she was brought back upright, the two of them still exchanging heated kisses for a few minutes.

Robin finally brought a stop to their kisses with sweet & gentle pecks to her lips, each one shorter than the last. "You can still make me dizzy," she murmurs, gripping his shoulders in a gentle manner.

"Good. I'm glad to know that I have that affect on you, Your Majesty," he said with a smirk and Regina shakes her head at the name.

"You are incorrigible," she muttered, stepping away from him to finish her decorating. Robin just continued to grin as he watched her.

* * *

Chatter filled the air later on as assortment of happy couples filled the main room of the town hall; some of the men wearing Santa hats with little jingle bells around the white above their foreheads. Kids ran around screaming that it was Christmastime and their excitement made their parents smile. Robin & Regina exchanged conversation with two other couples, Anna & Killian and Emma & Neal. Anna giggled as Killian whispered something in her ear then grins at him as their hands join at the gentle swell she was now sporting. "Have you two found out the gender yet?" Robin asked as he stood with his arms wrapped around Regina from behind.

"Aye," Killian replied, looking at Anna for permission. She nods her allowance and smiles as she felt the gentle & swift kicks their babies delivered across her stomach beneath their hands. "It's twins."

"Congratulations, mate. That's exciting," Robin said, holding out one hand toward the pirate. Killian grins and shakes the outlaw's hand with a fierce grip.

 ** _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Toys in ev'ry store  
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  
On your own front door._**

 _ **A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots**_  
 _ **Is the wish of Barney and Ben;**_  
 _ **Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk**_  
 _ **Is the hope of Janice and Jen;**_  
 _ **And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.**_

 _ **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas**_  
 _ **Ev'rywhere you go;**_  
 _ **There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,**_  
 _ **The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.**_  
 _ **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;**_  
 _ **Soon the bells will start,**_  
 _ **And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing**_  
 _ **Right within your heart.**_


	2. Sacred

**#2 – Sacred  
 _Song Used: Baby, It's Cold Outside – any version  
Couple: Anna Teagan & Killian Jones_**  
"I really can't stay." Her voice was soft and hoarse as she sang along with the soft strumming of his guitar.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Killian Jones sang in response.

Anna Teagan Jones smiles. "I've got to go away."

"Baby, it's cold outside," he continued singing.

"This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." His Irish accent drove her crazy when he lowered his singing voice a few octaves, sending shivers dancing up and down her spine.

"So very nice…"

"I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice," he sang.

More shivers. "My mother will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Anna stopped his singing for a second to take the hand he was using to strum his guitar and place it on the gentle swell of her pregnant stomach. Killian grins and sets his guitar aside to join her on the bed; their hands gently grazing over her stomach's swell to get the twins to move for them.

She looks at him. "I think they like it when we sing together."

"I agree, love," he said and went to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Father will be pacing the floor," Anna sang softly against his lips after he'd pulled back from the kiss.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," he murmurs in a soft tone.

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." There was more kicking.

"Maybe just half a drink more." Killian knew she wouldn't agree with him, but he thought his beloved wife had a beautiful singing voice.

"Put some records on while I pour." Pause. "Anna?"

"Yes, Killian?" Their noses brushed as he nuzzled at her top lip.

"Have I mentioned how much I love to hear you sing?"

"No. I'm t…" He cuts her off before she can utter the word "terrible".

"You're amazing," he corrected her once he'd lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"The neighbors might think," Anna went on to sing.

"Baby, it's bad out there," Killian returned to singing along with her.

"Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how…"

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell…"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I ought to say no, no, no."

"Mind if I move in closer?" As he sang, Killian himself moved closer to his wife but didn't put any weight on her because of her condition.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Anna pulls him until he's half on top of her and half on one side of her pregnant stomach.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" His lips graze hers in a tender, nipping caress.

"I really can't stay."

"Baby, don't hold out."

Their voices joined together. "Ah, but it's cold outside."

And then he was kissing her urgently, passionately, in a demanding manner that she returned in the same way he loved. After a few minutes, he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I've got to get home," she sang softly, hand grazing his as they each rubbed her stomach in a gentle manner.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there," he sang in response.

"Say, lend me your coat."

"It's up to your knees out there." A kiss was dropped to the bare flesh of her kneecap, low gasp escaping past her lips at the way his tongue grazed over the skin.

"You've really been grand."

"Thrill when you touch my hand." Their hands graze once more but this time Killian holds fast to hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss the palm.

"Why don't you see?"

"How can you do this to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Think of my life long sorrow…"

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"If you caught pneumonia and died…"

"I really can't stay…"

"Get over that hold out."

"Ah, but it's cold outside," their voices joined together once more. "Oh, baby, it's cold outside. Oh, baby it's cold outside."

Anna strained against him as the lyrics faded off, kissing him urgently and flipping them both over until she was hovering above him; the swell of her stomach between them as she rocked her hips earnestly against his. In a regular, hoarse and demanding tone, Anna whispered to him, "Please make love to me."

Killian sat up with her and peeled her maternity dress up & over her head, growling low at seeing the frilly lace that covered her heaving chest. Maintaining himself, Killian found the front hooks easily and parted the lacy material with both hands; shoving it to the floor behind her immediately. The smooth, round flesh of her breasts greeted him but he placed a gentle kiss to the valley between them before making his way down toward the swell of her stomach. Placing gentle kisses there, he grinned when he felt two sets of swift fluttering feet move across beneath his lips. "You make me the happiest man in the world, Anna Teagan Jones."

"And you make me the happiest woman, Killian Jones," she murmured before pulling his head up to let her lips graze over his. They kissed for several moments before he rid her of her leggings, throwing them to the floor in his haste, and peeled her underwear down & off her legs before he did something like rip them.

He knew that irritated her when he ripped her undergarments off of her, the pieces in so many shreds that she has to throw them into the trash. There were no more words exchanged between them as his hand found her slick folds, sliding slowly into them with one finger and then a second.

To this day, he isn't sure **how** she managed to see past all of the danger he'd put himself and his brother as well as the residents of Storybrooke in upon his arrival, but Anna had simply told him that the seconds their hands touched, she'd felt that electrical current rush through her blood.

It was a spark he'd created, their very own special spark. A sacred one.


	3. St Nick

**#3 – St. Nick  
 _Song Used: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus – any version  
Couple: Ruby Lucas & Graham Humbert_**

 ** _Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep_**

 _ **Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus**_  
 _ **Underneath his beard so snowy white**_  
 _ **Oh, what a laugh it would have been**_  
 _ **If Daddy had only seen**_  
 _ **Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night**_

Michael Humbert padded his way down the stairs of his Granny's diner-slash-boardinghouse. He had gotten thirsty and decided to go downstairs instead of getting a glass of water from the bathroom as that was difficult enough for him, only 4 years old. His older sisters hated it when he depended on their mom Ruby too much, but sometimes things were just out of his reach. Rubbing his tired eyes, the 4 year old continued his way down the stairs. A deep, throaty chuckle had him peeking around the corner from the stairs. "Come on, who's been on the naughty list?" It was Santa's voice!

"Certainly not me, Santa," he heard his mother respond. And then she was kissing Santa! But…but wouldn't that count as cheating on Daddy? Then Michael saw her tickling underneath Santa's beard. Turning & tiptoeing his way back up the stairs as quickly as his little feet would take him, he burst quietly into his oldest sister Emmy's room.

"Emmy, Emmy! Wake up! I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Michael shook her repeatedly and she grumpily stirred into a waking state.

"That's ridiculous, Michael. Mom wouldn't kiss Santa. Go back to bed," Emmy grumbled then covered her head once more.

Forget Emmy! She was no fun. On the verge of her teen years, Michael found her less interesting. Leaving her room, he went down the hall to his sister Jade's room. Jade would listen. Tiptoeing into Jade's room, Michael went to jump on the bed. "Jade, Jade! Wake up! I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!"

 ** _"He saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.  
I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus.  
And I'm gonna tell my Dad."_**

"You're dreaming, Michael. Go back to bed," Jade groaned quietly, pushing Michael off and onto the floor.

 ** _Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_**

 _ **Oh, what a laugh it would have been**_  
 _ **If Daddy had only seen**_  
 _ **Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night**_

Michael huffed in frustration. Neither of his sisters believed him! But they would see. He grabbed Jade's phone that had been plugged in for extra battery charging and took it with him downstairs. Jade immediately ran after him to grab her phone from him and stopped short at seeing her dark-haired mother kissing Santa from around the corner of the stairs that led up to the boardinghouse part of the diner. _What the…?_ Michael _had_ been telling the truth. "Mom?" Jade muttered quietly.

Ruby heard the soft tone and yanked her lips away from those of her husband's. _Oh shit. We've been caught._ She hadn't expected Graham to "dress up" as Santa Claus nor surprise her as she made cookies in the kitchen of the diner for the _real_ Santa. Graham pulls back as well and turns to find his kids lurking in the stairwell, reaching up to tug at the snowy white beard covering the lower half of his face. "You can come into the kitchen now, kids."

They do so, jaws dropping – figuratively speaking – to the floor at seeing the familiar face of their father with the Santa beard pulled down. "Dad? But…you…and Mom?"

"It was me the whole time, kiddo," he responded to Jade's question.

 ** _"I did! I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus.  
You gotta believe me! You just gotta believe me!  
Come on, fellas, believe me! You just gotta believe me!"_**


	4. Miracle

**#4 – Miracle  
 _Song Used: (Christmas) Baby Please Come Home – any version  
Couple: Tanya "Tinkerbell" James & Jefferson Palmer_**  
She barely sees the tree in front of her, and not even the snow can delight her again. Tanya stares off into the distance outside the window, past the snowflakes, and it takes the hoarse voice belonging to one of her dearest friends to bring her back to reality. "I'm sorry, Emma, what did you say?" the blonde-haired Tanya asked as she subconsciously moistened her suddenly dry lips.

"I asked if you wanted me to stick around," Emma said as she stood in the doorway leading from the living room to the hallway of the foyer in Tanya's massive loft apartment. It used to be Tanya's and Jefferson's, but the couple had parted ways, and Tanya got the loft apartment while Jefferson moved to the upper east side of Manhattan.

"No, that's alright. I will probably head to bed after you leave," Tanya replied with a soft smile on her lips. She went to hug a pregnant Emma, the other woman returning the hug in a gentle manner before Emma headed home to her husband Neal Cassidy.

Tanya went back to staring out the window, finally noticing the picturesque snowflakes, and the people milling about below the high-rise loft apartment she lived in. Nothing had quite been the same since she endured her broken heart by Jefferson. They'd gotten into a big fight right after Thanksgiving and he'd stormed out, slamming the door; causing a few pictures of them to fall off of the foyer wall.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Tanya went to answer the door, surprise lighting up her face when she saw who stood on the other side. "Can I come in?" her ex-fiance asked. "Or is it a bad time?"

"No, it's a good time. Come on in," she said, stepping back to let him inside; taking his coat from him and hanging it up in the front closet before closing the door behind him, following him into the living room of the loft.

Jefferson turns to her when she walks in, patting the couch beside him that he occupied. Tanya silently obeys, resting one cheek on a curled fist with her arm bent at the elbow. "How have you been?" _I know I hurt her through the words I said, but a part of me still loves her._

"I've been…okay," Tanya replied, her tone slipping an octave, as if she were hesitating with her answer. She glanced away before he could see the tears but Jefferson's hand reaches out to turn her chin back toward him.

"Don't hide from me, Tanya. I'm sorry for whatever I said to hurt your feelings," he said, voice hoarse as he goes to wipe her tears away.

"It's not _what_ you said, but _how_ you said it," Tanya said, placing her hands over his to stop his actions of wiping her tears away before moving to get up.

Jefferson's hands were quick and gentle yet firm on her slender waist, pulling her back down into his lap until Tanya's knees were pressing down into the cushions of the couch on either side of the rear part of his hips. "I said I was sorry." And then words were forgotten as he sat up, cradling her cheeks in his hands that had drifted up from her waist, pulling her face down to his until their lips were fused together.

The spark was still there. The one she felt every time his tongue caressed over her bottom lip to silently ask for her permission for entrance, which he was doing now, and Tanya engaged her tongue with his in a tango. A slow, sensual tango that didn't stop as clothes found their way to the floor until flesh was touching flesh.

A single bead of sweat formed on each of their foreheads as Tanya leaned into Jefferson, giving him a soft smile while he smoothed the palm of his hand along the bare flesh of her outer thigh, drifting it toward the blonde curls between her thighs. Her breath hitched as she arched her body backward a bit into a perfect bow, his head ducking to capture a small nip from the skin between the valley of her breasts.

The snow continued to fall outside the window of the loft apartment but they paid it no mind as things grew even more heated between the reconnecting couple. Jefferson had finally come home like Tanya had wished him to.


End file.
